


Through the smoke I still see you

by nightshadespud



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, I just had an scene in mind, Possible Character Death, Violence, War, fuck i don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadespud/pseuds/nightshadespud
Summary: The sound of battle rings in her ears, the smell of smoke fills her lungs. She breathes in hard to catch her breath, ignoring the burn as it invades her. In and, out right?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 31





	Through the smoke I still see you

The sound of battle rings in her ears, the smell of smoke fills her lungs. She breathes in hard to catch her breath, ignoring the burn as it invades her. In and, out right? Surveying the battle as she looks for her goal. She catches a soldier---a knight running at her, sword raised high, yelling into the noise of the crowd. She grits her teeth, spinning raising her sword she spins around, sword bring brought directly in the path of his unguarded torso. She growls as she slices through him, swinging her sword and the blood splashes into the mud and dirt. 

She can hear Edelgard’s commands in the distance, Hubert’s and Dorothea’s spells firing off, the way the sky lights up with flashes of greens, and reds. She works her way through a soldier, shoving her shoulder into a man, knocking him off guard, he falls face first into the bloody mud. As he turns over, his face turns to fear as Byleth drives her sword down, and just as quickly he is silenced. Taking a moment, she pants brush her sweaty, damn bangs from her eyes.  
Got to keep moving.  


_Edelgard._ She has to get to Edelgard, she picks up the pace, running. Slicing through more and more knights, and soldiers that stand in her path. It draws their attention and she turns to stab, and swing and them. Fighting hard until she can see the flash of red as Edelgard too fights through man after man, a pile of Soldiers at her feet. “Edelgard!” she calls out, the woman turns, her face lighting up a brief second, before going back to focused. “Byleth!” 

Byleth runs up the hill nearly collapsing before her, as Edelgard moves to meet her midway. Oh. She didn’t realize she had taken a blade to the side, the pain slowly spreading. Glancing down she sees, her vision blurring briefly, the red that stains her leg. Her clothes are soaked---but not just with rain, and sweat, but blood. But the blood isn’t just the soldiers she cut down. She touches her side lightly, her hand moving away, and she sees the blood, fresh, warm. Hers. Grabbing at her side, as Edelgard rushes to her aid. Instantly being protected by Hubert, and Ferdinand, who she can hear call for Dorothea. 

“……Didn’t notice he got me…” she mumbles, more slurred than she means to. “Shush, you stay still,” her voice cracks, and she can feel the pressure of Edelgard’s hands on her side. But her vision begins to fade, her, darkness closing in as she focuses on the woman in front of her. Reaching up she touches her cheek, leaving a bloody finger trail as she drags her hand, her hand growing heavy, it falls back into the dirt. Edelgard’s eyes go wide, she presses harder against the wound. She’s saying something, but she can’t make out the words.

But she can hear the panic in Edelgard’s voice, it seems so far away, she can’t see her anymore. She can vaguely hear Dorothea’s voice as well, trying to soothe Edelgard’s panic, while also focusing on her wound. It didn’t even hurt anymore, what was the big deal?  


Then---  


Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music and this came to mind. It's nothing special. I'll leave Byleth's fate up to the reader.


End file.
